You Aren't Like the Others Sensei
by XionUtau
Summary: Neji Hyuga was different from the rest of the guys in my school. He was refined, and his form was elegant. He was gorgeous, and aside from what many others have told me...he was also very gentle, and...he was my sensei. M Contains sexual scenes, please don't read if you don't like that sorta thing.
1. Prologue

"Neji~" The girl moaned as he kissed her collarbone, hands firmly resting on her hips. "I can't wait any longer Kana...I've been waiting so long." Neji whispered against her neck, before gently biting and kissing her neck to her jaw.  
The tense atmosphere before them had long disappeared, and the emotion they both felt, was nothing like before.

Neji brought his lips to hers as they found themselves maneuvering onto the medium sized bed. Their remaining clothes disappeared and the room felt warmer.  
"N-Neji...should we really...be doing this?" The girl spoke through her moaning as her hands tangled themselves in his long hair. "No, but I don't care." He grunted as he positioned himself at her entrance, hands holding onto her hips tightly as they locked lips again. He pushed into her slowly, earning a loud, airy gasp, Kana's upper body arching into his chest.  
All their frustration was leaving and with every thrust, Kana was getting louder and Neji wanted more. He wanted to hear his name be called by only her, and he wanted to ravage her body with kisses.  
"Neji-sensei!~"

Who knew a school trip, could turn into such a hot mess.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I put this up on quotev, but all the 'DIRTY' scenes will be on because people like to report stories on quotev aha.

"Kana! Over here!" My pink haired cousin, Sakura shouted as she waved her hand up in the air. I smiled and quickly made my way over to her, setting my luggage down and pulling the girl in for a hug.  
"Sakura, it's good to see you again!" I exclaimed as we jumped up and down, people glancing at us as they made their way through the busy airport.

My name is Kana Haruno, and today, I arrived at Konoha after an overnight flight. I was going to be staying with my cousin and her family, because I had gotten accepted into Konoha High School. It was a school for those who were talented, Sakura is extremely skilled and beautiful, so she's attending a class for modeling.  
I am into photography, and I have an eye for detail, so I thought of applying, but never imagined they would accept me, and even better, give me a full scholarship.

"So, are you ready for our last year of high school?" Sakura asked as she lead me to a car, which she placed my belongings in the back of. We slipped into the seats and I answered, "To be quite honest, I don't know. I mean, there is so much we have to do this year. We have our diploma exams, and we have our futures to plan for. I am excited to meet new people, but I am also scared."  
Sakura hummed as she watched the road while she drove, fingers tapping the steering wheel in a slow and calming manner.

"Well, if you are alright with the idea, I can introduce you to my friends tonight. When I told them you were coming, a lot of them wanted to meet you!" Sakura chimed and I grinned at the thought, "Sure, I'd love to finally meet them. From what you've told me, they all sound very unique." I responded.  
She smiled and we pulled into an empty parking lot, in front of a fairly large house.

"Wow, it's been forever since I've been here. Where are your parents?" I asked as we grabbed my bags and headed into the huge house. "Mom doesn't get off work until half passed ten. Dad had an emergency at the clinic that he had to take care of, so it's just us." She stated as she took me downstairs.  
"We finally finished our basement, so you're going to be staying down here. There's a kitchen, and small entertainment area over there, and your room is the door on the left, the one to the right is the washroom. Mother usually takes care of laundry, so you just need to put it in a basket." Sakura went on and I was in awe at all of the information being thrown at me.

"So, this whole basement is technically mine? You could've just given me a room and bed, and I would've been set." I laughed and Sakura just smiled while putting my luggage down, "The basement is never used, and you don't know how long you will be here until Auntie can move here with your brother; so they thought about making your stay as comfortable as possible, along with giving you your freedom. There's also a door that leads to the outside, so you don't have to make a lot of noise while sneaking out." Sakura joked at the end, causing us to burst out into laughter.  
"I'll keep that in mind!" I exclaimed until a ringtone started going off.

"Ah, sorry, that would be mine." Sakura apologized and answered her phone, immediately her face lit up.

"Yeah, of course! We will be there soon, bye Sasuke!" Sakura ended the call and glanced at her cousin. "Sasuke said the group is going to the mall, so we're all meeting up." She grinned and I looked at the time on my phone, "It's still early...so why not?" I said and she pulled me up the stairs and we soon found our way to the biggest mall I have ever been in.  
"Why is everything in Konoha so big and flashy?" I questioned quietly, making sure I had my camera with me.

"Our Mayor Tsunade, she is a very interesting character, doesn't let anything stand in her way. She also takes the citizens opinions into consideration before she does anything drastic." Sakura answered and I nodded, following her silently.

Sakura has always been very smart, her beauty was just a bonus.

"Oi! They're here Teme!" A loud voice shouted and I jumped, seeing a blonde spiky haired boy dragging a boy with raven hair towards us. I giggled as Sakura sighed, glancing around.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked and 'Teme' pulled away from the loud blonde boy.

"They're waiting at Starbucks, Naruto just couldn't sit still." The raven spoke as he hooked an arm around Sakura, who blushed. I smirked and the boy I assume was Naruto, grinned at me.  
"Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He exclaimed and I laughed, "Kana Haruno, nice to meet you Naruto."

I turned towards the raven when he spoke up, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I've been hearing a lot about you from Sakura." He extended out a hand and I shook it while replying, "Well, let's hope none of it was bad things."  
We all made our way back towards the Starbucks, where Naruto and Sasuke said their other friends were.

'Sakura is lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.' I thought while pulling out my camera, snapping a shot of the two before I caught up with them and smiled.  
"Hey guys, sorry we are late." Sakura apologized and we all sat around a large table. "This is Kana, my cousin. Kana, these are my friends." Sakura motioned towards the group with her one hand.

I smiled and waved at them, "Hi guys, it's nice to meet you all." They either waved back or smiled. As we sat in the Starbucks, I learned all their names, and found out some of their personalities.  
There was Ino, an ambitious blonde, and then there was Hinata, a shy girl with really beautiful eyes. There was a boy with hair in a spiked out ponytail, named Shikamaru, then there was a boy with red fang like marks on his face, who I found out was Kiba. Then there was a boy who enjoys food, named Chouji, and a boy who wore a big baggy sweater, his name was Shino.  
All of them were different, and Ino and Sakura called each other weird names, but laughed afterwards.

"So, Kana, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Ino questioned as she took a sip of her drink and I shook my head, "Nope, no boyfriend. I haven't found somebody I can connect with." I answered and she nodded before spit-taking.  
"What?!"  
Everyone seemed shocked, Kiba even fell out of his chair. "No way! You're so gorgeous!" Ino stated and I laughed.

"Thanks Ino, but who knows, maybe I will find someone here." I answered and we spent an hour or two just enjoying our time until Sakura looked at the time and got up.  
"Kana, we have to get going now. See you guys tomorrow at school, bye Sasuke." She kissed him on the cheek and I waved at everyone, before leaving with Sakura.

Tomorrow will be the official start of my new journey.


	3. Chapter 2

"This is Konoha High School? Man, it's even bigger than what it looked like on the homepage." I spoke up as Sakura and I got out of her car. It was the beginning of September, and school was starting today.  
After Sakura and I had gotten back to her place, I ended up unpacking some of my belongings that I had, the rest would be shipped to my cousin's place later on in the week.  
"The inside is pretty big too, we have the largest theater in all the schools of Konoha, so other schools tend to perform here on time to time." Sakura explained and I awed once more.

"Hey Sakura, didn't you say there was someone who didn't lik-" I was cut off by a shout, "Hey Sakura-chan! Kana! Wait up!" We looked behind us to see Ino running awkwardly in her high heeled black boots that went to just under her knees. She sighed once she caught up to us and we entered the building together.  
"Why were you in such a rush Ino?" Sakura questioned and Ino smiled, "Sai finally asked me out!" She exclaimed and the two started squealing, while I stood there confused. "Who's Sai?"

Ino smiled and answered, "He's one of our friends, and he is a skilled painter. You will meet him at lunch if you go with Sakura." I nodded and they were kind enough to show me to my Photography class before they left.  
"Photography with Ms. Yuhi?" I timidly asked the woman sitting at the desk. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled, "Yes, I'm Ms. Yuhi, you're here for Photography?" She asked and I nodded, stepping into the room fully.

"It's rare to be accepted into the program, you must be an exceptional photographer already." She stated and I blushed slightly, rubbing my neck. "I'm honored to hear that, but I still feel the need to get better, which is why I applied here."  
Upon hearing that, Ms. Yuhi's eyes seemed to lighten up.  
"Well, I should let you know how this school works. There's programs for many fields of art and design, but you still have regular classes to attend too. The Photography program has about fifteen to twenty students every year, far less then the other programs. Photography, along with Modeling and Dance are first period. Then you have your two or three other classes, two after lunch usually. So, four classes altogether." Ms. Yuhi spoke as she drew a small schedule on the blackboard, and the class lengths beside each block.

I felt a little bit better seeing it was just like my school back in Iwagakure, "You have two semesters here, correct?" I questioned and she nodded.  
"Yes, your schedule should be split in half. May I see it?" She asked and I handed her the paper.

"O.K., so, your schedule is like this; First period all year is Photography, then your next class is English Language Arts for first semester. You have the afternoon off, so after lunch, or during the lunch period, you may leave for the rest of the day. Next semester, your schedule is practically the same, just Social Studies instead of E.L.A." She explained while handing me the schedule.  
I thanked her and went to take a seat. The room was set up like a college, so you didn't have separate desks, you just sat at a large table.

I hummed and pulled out my notebook, waiting for people to show up, since I was early.

I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out, checking who it was. Sakura sent me a text telling me where to go for lunch and I gave a her a reply back, just telling her I understood.  
As soon as the bell went, people slowly started making their way in to the classroom, and I saw one girl I had met the other day. I guess she had seen me too, because she smiled and came to the table I was at, "H-Hello Kana, it's good to see you again." She spoke.

"It's nice to know I am not alone in this class. How come you never said anything?" I asked surprised and she blushed, twiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry, I forgot yesterday." She apologized and I laughed a little.  
"It's alright, I am glad you are here," I grinned and put some of my long red hair behind my ear.

Once class started, I found myself paying attention to everything, writing down what was important and what could get us in trouble if we aren't careful with our pictures.  
As I learned more, I was fascinated by the thought of all the new subjects to learn. I also found out that Hinata is a photographer for the schools newspaper club, which is every Thursday at lunch.  
Once the bell rang, I packed up and said farewell to Ms. Yuhi before heading to my next class, E.L.A.

Upon entering the classroom, I saw two people I had met the other day, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh, Kana! Sit beside us!" Naruto shouted and I grinned, doing as told. When I sat down, I noticed Sasuke was texting people. "So who is our E.L.A. teacher?" I asked as I pulled out a notebook from my bag.  
Naruto's face scrunched up as if he was thinking, so Sasuke answered, "Well, Neji Hyuga is what our schedules say, so maybe it's him."

I nodded and didn't question them anymore, just waited for the teacher to show up. 'I wonder what they're like, maybe they are old and angry, or young and athletic!' I thought excitedly, sooner then later, a person walked into the room.  
"Ah! Itachi?!" Naruto exclaimed from beside me, 'Man he shouts loud!'

"Yo, Naruto, Otouto!" He stated calmly and Sasuke groaned, hiding his face in his hands. I giggled and listened to the young raven haired man.

"Sorry, but I will be your teacher until Mr. Hyuga is back." He called the attention of the students, and I swear girls were already drooling. As we started class, I couldn't help but wonder what our actual teacher looked like, and when he would come back.  
Time seemed to pass by quickly, and I already found myself headed back to Sakura's place. She had a full schedule, and couldn't drive me home after lunch, but luckily enough, I was able to get a ride from Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

He was a nice guy, and sure as hell, he was smoking hot!

"I've got to say, you and Sakura look quite similar, if your hair was pink, you could be mistaken as twins." He said calmly and I laughed, "Well, that's not the first time I've heard that." I chimed and he smiled.  
He pulled up into the driveway and went out of the way, just to open the door for me. I grinned and got out of the car, "Why thank you, you really are quite the gentleman." I joked and he smirked, closing the door.  
"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Uchiha." I stated and bowed slightly.

Itachi laughed and patted me on the head, "Just call me Itachi." He spoke and then he got in his car and left. I stood there for a couple seconds before I went down to the basement and unlocked the door to my living space.  
Throwing my bag onto the couch, I sat down and grabbed my cell phone, typing in a number.

The phone rang for a short while before someone picked it up, "Haruno family, who is this?" I smiled, "Hey buddy, it's your big sister." I replied and I listened to him gasp softly through the line.  
"Kana! You called! I'll tell mom you're on the phone!" He exclaimed and I moved my phone away from my ear. 'That boy...sure knows how to use his inside voice.'  
"Kana, is that you honey?" I heard my mother's voice through the speaker and I smiled, "Yeah, hi mom. I just wanted to let you know I am alright." I told her softly.

"That's good to hear sweet heart. I promise you, Kota and I will come as soon as the house is done. I talked to the contractors, and they said that if everything goes as planned, we should be able to move in, in a couple months." She said and I frowned. 'A couple months?' I thought.

"That's wonderful news mother, I can't wait. You and Kota will love it here, I got to go now though, so I'll talk to you soon." I stated and she quickly let Kota say goodbye before hanging up.  
I sighed and looked around the basement.  
"I need some fresh air."


End file.
